


Tales of the Crook and the Assassin: Volume 3

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [48]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm weak and I miss doing this, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: More mini drabbles and ficlets of the crook and the assassin that we mourn greatly.





	1. Tell me that’s not my ex over there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for #7 (Tell me that's not my ex over there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said after Volume 2 that I was going to stop the Volumes and write one shots instead. But I've come to miss this, and I decided to revive it for what is probably going to be the last Volume.
> 
> Regarding this first one, I had some bitter feelings to Olicity after the crossover around Valentine's Day.

“Crap,” Sara muttered under her breath. 

“Really, I think it looks nice here,” Leonard smirked as they entered the restaurant.

Sara rolled her eyes and pulled him behind one of the plants. “Tell me that’s not my ex over there.”

“The assassin?”

She shook her head. “No, I wish.”

Leonard peered around the plant. At one of the tables, he realized what Sara had seen. Oliver and Felicity were sitting at one of the tables, hand in hand. Felicity was babbling away about something while the mayor smiled at her. Suppressing a groan, Leonard turned back towards Sara.

“Not anxious to be roped into a double date with the Queens?” he asked.

“They ended up stopping Barry and Iris’s wedding so they could get married with them too,” Sara muttered. “Stole the whole show and then had their own uninterrupted reception while Barry was getting framed for murder.”

“Some people just don’t have common courtesy,” Leonard sighed. “Want to go somewhere else so we don’t have to share our Valentine’s Day?”

“I love them, but right now they’re not in my good graces,” Sara nodded. “Besides, we have a time ship at our disposable. Any place, any time for a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love!


	2. “I’m really sorry my dog peed on your good shoes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for #37 (“I’m really sorry my dog peed on your good shoes.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy AU

“Want anything to drink?” Sara asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“No thank you,” Leonard shook his head, closing the apartment door behind him. “Any need to worry about roommates barging in?”

“Nope,” she called from the kitchen. “They’re usually pretty content to curl up on the couch. And if they do bug me, a belly rub satisfies them and sends them off.”

Before Leonard could ask, a yipping noise came from down the hall. Moments later, a pug came dashing into the living room. Leonard leaned back a little as the dog ran right up and started to jump on his legs.

“Leia, leave him alone!” Sara scolded as she returned to the room with a beer in hand.

The dog, or Leia apparently, dropped to all fours and started circling around his legs excitedly.

“Leia, Leonard Snart,” Sara introduced. “Leonard, Leia Pugana.”

Leonard smirked. “Cute n-”

He stopped suddenly when he heard the noise. Glancing down, Leia was now next to his shoe, leg lifted. 

“Leia!” Sara scooped the pug up. “No! We don’t do that, you know that!”

Turning back to Leonard, she sighed. “I’m really sorry my dog peed on your good shoes. Can you give me two seconds to get her somewhere?”

He nodded. “Will do.”

“Thank you,” she pecked him on the cheek. “When I get back, we can continue what we were doing at that bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	3. Alone, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 20+cc?
> 
> 20- Alone, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story.

Leonard’s return ended up being a bigger occasion that expected. First, it was the Legends that welcomed him back into the fold. When they took him back to Central City to see Lisa, she was just as overjoyed to see him. Once Team Flash got wind of his return, they  _insisted_  on a party. Said party ended up being a gathering of all the heroes from their Earth and beyond.

After he’d been welcomed back by all, Leonard managed to slip away with Sara. They hadn’t gotten much of a moment to themselves to talk about what had happened since his return. There had been too much going on. But there were some things going on that.

“Alone finally,” Leonard said as they walked into the empty cortex. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you since I came back from the dead.”

“What about?” Sara asked, leaning back against the desk. “Me? Or you? Or me and you?”

“The last one,” he told her, taking a spot beside her.

“Good,” Sara smiled. “Because that’s a conversation I’ve been wanting to continue since you came back.”


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cc+ vacation for the prompt thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A three sentence fic

It’s been long overdue for the two of them to just have some time for themselves. There’s been so much of saving the world and the timeline, and now they finally are going on vacation.

Mick’s been kind enough to let them use his cabin in Aruba for the whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	5. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked: 3 sentence captain canary + hair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 sentence fic

Sara’s hair is partially on his face. If he opens his mouth, he’s pretty sure he’ll get a mouthful of blonde.

When she moves in her sleep, it finally slides off his face as she turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	6. After a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waveridera asked: 132 & 158 for the prompt list! CC pleaseeeee!
> 
> (#132- I haven’t slept in four days…, #158- This is awkward.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't recollect what was going on when I wrote this. Pretty sure I was exhausted.

“As soon as we get home, I’m jumping right into bed,” Sara mumbled as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. “No, correction- flopping into the bed.”

Leonard nodded in agreement. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d been able to sleep. There’d been another attack on the planet and all the heroes had been called up to defend it. It hadn’t been without cost for them (a new grave had been filled and Lily and Jax had promised to work with Cisco to build Ray a new arm), but in the end, they had won. Now it was time to rest and recharge before going back into action to protect them timeline.

“I haven’t slept in four days,” Leonard yawned as the doors opened up to their floor. “Feel like I can sleep that long.”

“Same,” Sara agreed, walking towards their apartment door. They had wanted to sleep in their own place for once rather than the Waverider. Sometimes a bit of space was needed from team.

“I think we deserve all the rest we can get after these past few days,” he murmured, pulling out his keys. “Although we’ll have to get groceries at some point.”

“Mm yeah,” Sara leaned against the wall. “Come on, let’s get the door open. I’m ready to drop.”

Leonard put the key into the lock. However, it didn’t turn. Confused, he pulled it out and tried again. It still couldn’t turn. Checking the key again, he realized he had the key to a different safe house. 

“Hold on,” he yawned again, putting the right key into the lock.

It wouldn’t unlock the door.

“Come on,” he growled, too tired and worn out. “Open!”

He pounded on the door in frustration a few times as he tried to turn it again.

The door opened up. “What the hell?”

Leonard looked up to see the face of the resident who lived across the hall from them. “Greg?”

“Leonard?” Greg frowned at him. “You look like hell. Are you okay, man?”

“Haven’t slept for a few days,” Leonard said. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Greg leaned back. “You and your girlfriend live across the hall. How tired are you?”

Leonard turned around and realized the apartment he shared with Sara was indeed on the other side. “Damnit.”

“This is awkward,” Sara mumbled. “Hey, Greg.”

“Hey, Sara.”

“Sorry to disturb you,” Leonard nodded and walked across the hall. “Night, Greg.”

“Night, you two.”

Leonard put the key into the lock. It went all the way in, and he heard the lock click. Sara leapt into apartment as soon as the door was opened. He shut the door and walked after her quickly. They didn’t even bother turning on the lights before getting into bed.

“Don’t wake me up unless someone’s dying,” Sara ordered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Don’t wake me up at all,” Leonard mumbled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	7. Gravesite Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 30/35 angst from the nearly 200 reading prompts cc if you want?
> 
> 30- So that’s it? It’s over?, 35- About the baby… Its yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post S1 AU

It had been Barry who insisted on the grave. Once he heard what Leonard had done, he practically insisted on it. They’d had a service and everything, even though there was no body. Sara had spent most of it trying not to cry.

When she left the Waverider and the team, Sara went to the cemetery. She had already visited Laurel’s grave when she first returned to talk to her dead sister. Now, she had decided to settle in Central City. There was about an hour before she needed to be at her new apartment to get stuff from the movers.

“Hey,” she said to the headstone. “It’s been too long since I’ve been here.”

There was no response. Then again, there never was.

“When I started falling for you, I didn’t know what the future had for us,” Sara admitted. “You dying was not what I expected though. Especially since you went and sacrificed yourself to save us all. When you did, I thought ‘So that’s it? It’s over?’. I figured it was the end, which sucked, since we never got much else in between the beginning.”

The summer breeze rustled her hair.

“With you and Laurel gone, I thought I had nothing left for me besides my dad and the team,” she continued. “I threw myself into protecting the timeline. It was all that I thought I had left. But apparently that last night before the Oculus left me with more than memories.”

As if on cue, the baby moved. Sara ran her hand over her bump, smiling a little.

“About the baby…it’s yours,” she told his grave. “I found out two months after the Oculus when I went to the med bay to get patched up. For a few weeks, I kept it from the team. Then Jax and Mick caught me getting sick and figured it out. I was going to keep going with the Legends, but Gideon told me the continued time jumps and combat put me at risk for miscarriage. So I decided to leave and come back here.”

“I’m living in Central City now, so I’ll still come visit your grave,” Sara said. “I have to get back to the apartment soon, but I’ll be back. After the baby’s born, I’ll bring him or her here. They’ll grow up knowing their dad died a hero so their lives wouldn’t be controlled. Part of me’s hoping it’ll be a boy, or that they’ll at least look like you.”

She smiled at the grave as her phone vibrated with the reminder that she needed to get going. “I miss you, Leonard. Everyone does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	8. "I knew I was wrong, but I wish I was right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cc+ "I knew I was wrong, but I wish I was right" for the 5 sentence game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something from the night of pure angst writing

“I knew I was wrong, but I wish I was right.”

Leonard nodded slowly as the other Sara glanced over at the frame.

“You just seemed so much like him that I thought you’d somehow found a loophole and survived the explosion,” she murmured. “But it’s just a universe where we both made it out of the Vanishing Point.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your Leonard,” he told her.

“Yeah, but it’s nice that there’s one version of myself and him that got that happy ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	9. "We'll get through this, we always do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supersayianhero asked: C.C. we'll get through this, we always do. After learning monica died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst.

“We’ll get through this, we always do.”

“We’ve never lost this much before,” Leonard sighed shakily.

Sara closed her eyes and nodded, no longer convinced by her words. “We should have never let our daughter go on that ship, but she’s…she was too much like us.”

“She’s a hero,” Leonard agreed, wrapping his arm around Sara and pulling her close. “And we’ll make sure she’s remembered that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	10. "Why did you do that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cc and "why did you do that?" for the 5 sentence thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I was thinking a little about the Death Totem writing this.

“Why did you do that?”

Sara exhaled, slowly switching back into reality and staring at the knife now embedded in the wall. “I thought I saw someone there.”

“Are you certain?” Leonard asked. “It doesn’t seem like anyone’s broken in, but I can check.”

“I don’t know,” she murmured, hoping that it had only been a ghost of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	11. "We were never mad at you, we love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supersayianhero asked: CC+ we were never mad at you, we love you ( after monica's return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in the Monica verse (I should really do a fic about her resurrection at some point)

“We were never mad at you, we love you.”

“I missed you guys,” Monica told her parents, hugging them tightly.

“We missed you too,” her father said. “But as much as you see us as role models, dying to save your friends is not something we want you to copy. Anything else is fine.”

“To a degree,” her mother added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	12. Gods AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose said: Captain Canary - Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of snowballed in many directions.

Leonard walked through the snowy camp, frost spreading out around him with every step that he took. A few soldiers out of their tents wandered about, wrapped tight under many layers. He tilted his head at them as they walked around him. They had no idea that they were even missing him. The glamour he’d cast over himself never failed to fool them.

“You know, this is normally my domain,” a voice called out from behind him.

The god of ice and snow smirked at the familiar tone before turning around. “Hello, Sara.”

She smiled at him as she stood up from a crate. “Leonard. It’s been a while.”

“Indeed. Nice dress.”

While he wore a dark blue coat with fur on the collar, Sara was dress in a long black dress. The cold and chill in the air did not have the goddess of war shivering in the slightest. She rarely noticed the cold that he gave off whenever he was in her presence. It was part of the reason that he liked her.

“Didn’t know you’d be around these parts,” she said, flicking one of the snowflakes that had begun to fall from her dress. “Thought you didn’t want to see battle for another millennium.”

Leonard grimaced as he remembered the battle that had nearly wiped him from existence. The former god of thieves had been stripped of his powers and nearly reduced to bits and dust that would never reform. He had only been brought back back by the goddess of winter, but the price was that he took on her powers.

“It’s winter,” he explained. “I’ve come to do my job.”

“And yet you show up at the encampment I’ve been at the past two days?” 

He shrugged. “Just my luck.”

“Good luck then,” she remarked. “I’m glad you’ve come around. There’s something we need to talk about.”

“Nothing good ever comes from those words,” Leonard replied.

Sara nodded. “Nothing good is exactly what’s going to come. Cisco’s seen a war on the horizon.”

“Are you sure it’s not this one?” he asked.

“It’s different,” Sara told him. “It’s not one for mortals. It’s one that the gods will fight. He says we need to be ready.”

“Are you asking me to fight with you?”

“I know what the last one cost you,” Sara explained. “I know what it cost us. If you want to stay and do your duty, I understand. But you are still a god and an asset to us.”

Leonard wrapped his hand around one of hers. “I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank me when I show up on the battlefield,” he told her. “I’ll see you around, Sara.”

With that, he disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes and an icy chill, leaving Sara alone with the ragtag army she’d been watching over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	13. "You died."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lostinthespeedforce asked: Captain Canary + "You died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is me procrastinating birthday fics that should not be procrastinated upon]

One minute, Sara was screaming in pain. Then there was a flash of light and she was no longer being electrocuted by some alien spear. Now she was in her room on the Waverider, five cards in her hand. She frowned, confused by what had just happened.

“Trying to distract me, assassin?”

Her head snapped forward towards the voice. Across from her on the floor, legs crossed with a smirk on his face, was Leonard Snart. Sara blinked and stared at him in astonishment. Something didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t remember what it was.

“It’s your turn, crook,” she reminded him as it came back to her now. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on your cards?”

Leonard chuckled softly as he drew and then discarded. Sara felt strange still as she went next. There was something off about all of this, yet she also didn’t want it to be. This is a nice moment that did not deserve to be corrupted.

_“Sara!”_

The voice was soft but sharp. Sara sprang up to her feet instantly, a knife in her hand. When she spun around, there was no one to be found. The only other person in the room was Leonard, who was now getting to his feet as well. He walked over to her to stand in front of her.

“Sara?” he asked calmly. “What is it?”

“I heard a voice,” she told him, lowering the knife. “Someone called my name.”

_“Sara, come back!”_

It came from her right now. When she looked, there was still no one there. She even swiped out with her knife to make sure.

“What in the hell?”

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to hear them,” Leonard said, leaning against the wall.

Sara looked back at him. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. It was impossible that she was here with him. Leonard had died over two years ago to save the universe. He had become lost to time, a hero no one bothered to remember.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Long story short, you died,” he shrugged. “This is happening often enough to become habit for you, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately,” Sara agreed. “I need to get back though. The team is in trouble. I can’t leave them.”

Leonard nodded. “Happens every time you come here, not that you can ever remember it. But there’s trouble happening in reality. Makes me not miss being alive sometimes.”

Sara’s chest suddenly began to tingle. It was only briefly, but she still felt it. For a brief moment, her hand flickered. Then it became solid again.

“Sara,” Leonard placed his hand over the one that had just flickered. “You can’t stay here. You need to go back home.”

“What happens to you if I do?”

The crook sighed. “I spend the rest of existence puttering around this netherworld with everyone else who died here. Perks of dying in an explosion of time energy, not that I’d recommend it.”

Sara ducked her head. “Leonard, I-”

“Don’t apologize,” he shook his head. “I was the one who held down the failsafe. I ended my story. You need to continue yours. You have to go back.”

“I don’t remember how I got back the last time, Leonard.”

“The next time you feel something, don’t fight it. Go with it.”

Sara nodded, stepping closer to him. “I miss having you around.”

“I miss being around,” Leonard smiled.

“The night after we lost you, I couldn’t stop thinking about our last conversation,” Sara confessed. “You remember? When you talked about me and you and-”

“Me and you? I never forgot it,” he replied, shuffling the deck in his hands. “Guess it just wasn’t in the cards.”

“No,” Sara shook her head, placing her hand on his left arm. “I wonder what things would have been like though if I’d lived.”

“You aren’t the only one,” Leonard said sadly. “I just hope I don’t see you back here for a long time though. You deserve to live a long and happy life, Sara. It just wasn’t meant to be with me.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Goodbye, Sara.”

“Goodbye, Leonard.”

Something tingled across her chest and she didn’t resist.

* * *

 

“Sara? Sara, are you with us?”

Sara blinked her eyes open to stare up at Ava and Cisco. The former sighed in relief.

“I thought you weren’t coming back,” she choked out.

“I always come back. That’s my curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	14. The Temporary Father-Daughter Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supersayianhero asked: Can I get a drabble of sara or Leonard or anyone temporarily dying and then they see monica and she forces them back to the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monica fic for those who have been following the past 2 volumes.
> 
> A brief recap- Daughter of Sara and Leonard. Took her father's place at the Oculus with her ability to slow time. Now trapped in an inbetween.

The quest to figure out what had happened to Monica had lead Sara, Leonard, and their friends to one of the Lazarus Pits. Nyssa knew a ritual that had been conducted a few times in the League when her father was Ra’s al Ghul that allowed the dead to be spoken with. It was a chance that the crook and assassin were willing to take as long as it got them to their daughter. However, neither knew that it was going to be guarded by its own secret society, who were not willing to take visitors unless they proved their worth.

Sara and Leonard agreed, but it only caused things escalated into violence. Their worth was top be proven by how far they were willing to go for it. The group engaged into a fight with the guardians to gain access to the pit to use the water for the ritual. Things were starting to look up in their favor until Leonard turned his back at the wrong time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara saw one of the guardians summon up some sort of magic. She screamed out a warning, but it was too late. The purple haze slammed into Leonard from behind. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he dropped like a stone.

“No!” Sara screamed, rushing over to him. “Cisco!”

Cisco ran over to her. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s not breathing,” Sara said. She’d lost her daughter. She wasn’t prepared to lose her husband. 

“I’m getting us out of here,” Cisco said, opening a breach. “Get in with him.”

“But the ritual-”

“It’s not worth losing him! Now go!”

* * *

Leonard whirled around as he found himself no longer in a chamber of a cave but in a dark forest. Whatever had hit him had transported him here. As he studied his surroundings, it clicked for him. This was where he had been when the Oculus killed him the first time around. However, as soon as he’d escaped, he had barely been able to remember his time there. Now, everything was in perfect clarity.

“Dad?”

Leonard turned around at the sound of the voice. The first time he’d met her, he knew she had died along with him at the Oculus after she’d tried to save him. She had remained tight-lipped about who she was. Now, Leonard knew exactly who she was. 

“Monica?” he uttered.

His daughter looked worse for wear. Her mask was gone now. Blonde hair hung around her face like a wild halo. There was a strip of stained blue cloth wrapped around her arm. She looked utterly horrified at the sight of him yet also relieved.

Leonard ran up and hugged her closely. “You’re alive. I found you.”

“No, no, no,” Monica shook her head and pulled back. “You shouldn’t be here, not again! You have to leave!”

“Not without you,” he said.

“We don’t have time for this!” she pointed behind him. “You have to go back now before you get stuck.”

Leonard turned around to see a portal of white light about his height.  It was the same as the one he had run through when he first left this place. He could see it slowly growing smaller too.

“I’m so sorry for this,” Monica said from behind him. “I love you, Dad.”

The portal was now three quarters of his height. Leonard looked back at Monica. She shoved him hard towards it. He stumbled and fell into it. Before he went through, he caught sight of her face one last time. 

“I’ll come-” he started to shout.

* * *

“Come on, Leonard,” Sara murmured. “I need you back.”

Her husband’s body was currently lying on the floor of the Arrow bunker. John Constantine had been called up to help him. The given prognosis was that magic had put him on a balance between life and death. If he didn’t get back to life in time, he would be dead for good.

“I don’t want to lose you too,” she said, wrapping her hand around his.

Leonard suddenly gasped. “-back for you!”

“Leonard?” Sara moved forward toward his face. “Len?”

He looked over at her, eyes widened. “Sara.”

“You made it back,” she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. “I was scared I was going to lose you too.”

“I saw her,” Leonard said. “I saw Monica.”

“What?” Sara uttered. “How?”

“I remembered what happened to me at the Oculus,” he continued. “She saved me not once, but twice. Now we have to save her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review=Love


	15. Paper Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary + 4
> 
> (4-“Paper cuts are, like, the worst thing ever.” “Murder, drugs, alcohol, depression, bre-” “Paper cuts.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domesticness for the anniversary of Destiny

Leonard tightened the screw into the two pieces of wood. “What’s the next step?”

Sara wandered over from where she had been opening another box to dig through the cardboard and bubble wrap. Eventually, she resurfaced with the instruction manual to the coffee table. Leonard had to shake his head a little at the sight of a packing peanut sticking from her ponytail. Sara looked up at him in that moment and noticed the peanut. 

“Unpacking is not as much fun as I thought it would be,” she muttered as she plucked it from her hair.

“We’ve got to do it at some point.”

“Well, Iris told me that she and Barry didn’t unpack for weeks. Except for the bed.”

“At least we already have that set up,” Leonard reminded her. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Sara snorted. “Right. But can we wait another week before we have anyone on the team come over?”

“Fair enough. What’s the next step on this thing?”

Sara flicked the booklet open, only to grimace a second later. “You’re going to need three of the short screws to put panel E to panel A.”

“Thanks,” the crook nodded as he reached for the tiny bag holding the screws. “You okay?”

“I got a paper cut,” Sara muttered sourly, shaking her finger a little. “Stings like a bitch.”

Leonard raised his eyebrows. “You’re an assassin who’s come back from the dead more often than is recommended, and a paper cut makes you grouchy?”

“Coming back to life is easier,” Sara told him. “Paper cuts are, like, the worst thing ever.”

“I beg to differ,” Leonard said. “There’s a lot worse. Murder, drugs, alcohol, depression, bre-”

“Paper cuts,” Sara said sternly. “I hate them. Then again, those are some pretty crappy things. Paper cuts should be among them. They’re stupid injuries.”

“Well, I’d rather have a paper cut than get impaled by a blade,” Leonard shrugged. “Besides, it’ll heal up in no time. We have to get used to normal healing since we don’t have Gideon anymore.”

“True,” Sara nodded as she looked out the window. “I miss her. And the ship.”

Leonard set aside the half-constructed coffee table. “We’ll see them again. This isn’t the end of our adventures.”

“No,” the assassin agreed with a smile. “Just the beginning of a new chapter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	16. “This is fun.” “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text June 05, 2018  
> stillthewordgirl asked: OK, if you're willing, sarcasm prompts: 97 for TimeShip, and 120 for CC.
> 
> 120\. “This is fun.” “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to get back into writing after the horrible dry spell I've had.

When Sara had killed the man, he had been about to deliver a lethal stab to Leonard. He’d been relieved that she’d done so, given he didn’t want to go out so soon after getting resurrected from the temporal zone. That relief had ebbed away when they found out that the formerly living man was meant to have a key meeting with Henry Ford that would open up more connections for his business. History had be kept on track, and fortunately Ford didn’t know what this man looked like. Leonard was going to have to be the one to fake his way through it.

Then the second issue arose once he and Sara figured out he’d be the one impersonating the man Henry Ford was that meeting was supposed to take place in the office where Sara had killed the man within ten minutes. That was enough time to clean up the blood. Dealing with the body was a whole different circus. Eventually, the duo stuffed the dead man in the closet and shut the door.

“Raymond, how’s Nathaniel doing on the history behind this?” Leonard asked as Sara perched herself on the edge of the desk.

“He’s looking into it,” Ray answered. “I’ll make sure he tells you what to say.”

“You sure you’ll be able to handle this?” Nate added. 

Sara exchanged a look with Leonard, who smirked. “What you just said proves we’re not that close.”

“Hey, it’s a chance for more bonding time.”

“Nope,” Leonard shook his head. “But if you want me to pull this off, I’ll need that info.”

“On it.”

With that, he began to work with Sara at cleaning up the office to look like a fight hadn’t just gone down or that there was a dead body in the closet.

“Well,” Sara said after a while. “This is fun.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”

“And we have. Now we have to clean up and pull this off.”

“We’ll do it. I can be very likable if I make an effort.”

“I found you likable and you weren’t even trying.”

He smiled briefly as he pulled the rug over the stains on the wood. “I was trying a little.”

“Well, trying or not, you’re going to sell this,” Sara told him. “And you are looking very dapper.”

Leonard straightened out his sleeves a little. “I do like this suit.”

“Me too,” Sara agreed. “I can think of a way I’d like it even more.”

“You know there’s a dead body in the room with us right now?”

“Technically, it’s in the closet. But there’s no dead bodies in our room on the Waverider.”

“That is a very good point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	17. Season 4 Hypothetical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: cc legends s4, snart returns, sara straight up punches him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. some Avalance

Ava was still snoring softly when Sara woke up. She tilted her head over to look at the Bureau’s director with a smile. Maybe she could have stared at her until she fell back asleep, but her mouth felt bone dry. Quietly, Sara slipped out from the sheets and made her way towards the mess. A glass of water, and then she’d be back.

The whole ship was silent save for the humming of the engines. Everyone had to be asleep save for her and Gideon. The AI never really could sleep though. While everyone rested, she keep watch over the timeline and anything that could be coming for them.

Sara pulled out a glass and placed it under the replicator. As water drizzled into it, she sighed and leaned back against the counter. When it stopped, the captain pushed herself off and reached a hand out to close around the glass. As she did, she sensed someone coming up behind her, someone who wasn’t Ava or a Legend.

Whirling around, she knocked her fist across the stranger’s face. He stumbled back against the cabinet. Sara drew out a knife from the drawer before stopping. For a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming.

“Snart?” she uttered.

Leonard Snart looked up at her with widened eyes. Sara started to lower the knife, taking him in. This wasn’t Leo since his body language wasn’t so relaxed. It didn’t make sense why there was a Leonard Snart here though. She wondered if she was still asleep back in bed and dreaming all this. 

“Nice to see you too, Sara,” he murmured, straightening up from the cabinet. “Didn’t expect the warm welcome, assassin.”

Her blood chilled. He was talking to her like the Leonard of this Earth had. But this wasn’t him. That Leonard had died years ago at the Vanishing Point.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded. “Where are you from?”

“Sara, you know me,” he replied slowly. “We’re on a team together. Rip Hunter recruited us to save his family.”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago,” Sara scoffed. “I’m not going to ask again, who are you?”

Hurt entered his eyes before he breathed in and steeled his face. “It’s me, Sara. You danced in the 70′s. We saved Stein and Mick and Raymond in Russia. We played cards when we weren’t on missions.”

Sara’s dry throat felt tight. She started to wonder if this really was that Leonard, the one she had loved, but she had to be certain. “What did you say to me before the Oculus?”

“I apologized pulling a gun on you,” Leonard said. “I started to talk about what could happen after the mission. I was thinking about what the future could be for me and you, and maybe me and you.”

“What’d I tell you?”

“That I better be one hell of a thief to steal a kiss from you,” he answered. “You ended up stealing it from me instead.”

The air left her lungs. It really was him. even with all the she had seen, not even the Death Totem could do something like this. He was solid flesh and bone, she’d felt it when she punched him.

“Leonard?” she asked.

His unease melted away to a cocky smirk. Typical Leonard. “Did you miss me?”

“You died,” Sara told him, remembering the ache in her heart she’d felt as she left him behind. “How are you here?”

The unease returned. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t buy it,” Sara muttered, taking the glass and drinking from it.

“I remember dying,” Leonard said, leaning forward against the counter. He always did this to put himself face to face with her. “Then I was nowhere. I don’t know how long I was there for until a door opened. So I walked through it and found myself here.”

Sara set the half-empty glass down. “A door?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “Once I went through, it was gone. I saw you walking down the hall, so I followed you. Probably should have said something sooner before you punched me though.”

“You think?”

Leonard acknowledged his error with a slight nod. “So how long has it been?”

“Depends on who you ask,” she said, taking another drink. “But it’s been about two and a half years.”

“Two and a half years,” he repeated slowly. She knew he was surprised by it. “So a lot’s changed.”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded, thinking about all they had gained and lost since he’d died. Nate, Amaya, Zari, Wally, Constantine. Stein, Jax, and Rip. The Legion of Doom. Mallus. Ava. “There’s a lot for you to catch up on.”

“Sara?”

They both whirled around to see Ava standing in the doorway. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, eyes falling on Leonard.

Sara glanced between the two of them. “We need to find John.”


	18. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I saw a prompt online that would be perfect for Captain Canary- "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this one for a while. Finally had the plot come to me now.

Leonard watched as Cisco ran past him without noticing him. Adjusting the grip on his gun, he rounded the corner carefully. He’d made it this far and he wasn’t getting taken out now. No matter what, he’d make it to the end.

Of all the places he’d been, he never expected to find himself in a laser tag game.

A shout came from his left. It sounded a lot like Zari. He grimaced, knowing that another member of his team was down for the count. At least Caitlin, Ray, and Iris were still out there. They could still pull off a win together. He just had to figure out where they were hiding.

Leonard dashed down into the corridor and around the wall. He was there for a moment before a flash of blonde hair came running from the opposite side. Sara was leaning against the same wall for a moment before she saw him. The red of her vest clashed against the blue of his, signalling their differing teams.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he drawled as their eyes locked.

A smirk graced her lips. “Come here often?”

“Not really my scene. Just a friendly meet-up between some old friends.”

“Yeah,” Sara grinned. “It’s a shame they put me on a different team than my boyfriend. Said it would be an unfair advantage.”

“Well, we do make quite the team.”

They felt silent as more shouting came out, this time from Cisco. 

“This is all ridiculous,” Leonard shook his head. 

“You’re having a little fun,” Sara inched closer to him. “Although Mick’s probably not going to let it go that you shot him.”

“It might take a few days, but he’ll get it over it,” Leonard turned to her. “The question is, are you going to shoot me?”

The assassin tilted her head. “You think I’m going to shoot you?”

“It’s a game, Sara.”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “How do I know you’re not going to shoot me?”

Leonard shrugged. “You don’t.”

“That’s true. But we don’t have to shoot each other.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I take it that you have something else in mind?”

Sara smiled before leaning up and kissing him. It wasn’t their first time making out in a dark corner, and it was unlikely to be their last. Leonard felt Sara spin him back into the wall, but he only deepened the kiss. There was a small part of his mind that wondered what was going to happen for the rest of the game after the kiss.

His vest suddenly vibrated and lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Leonard pulled back to see Sara holding her gun to his chest. A sheepish smile was on her face as he stepped back from her. She’d gone and taken him out of the game.

He sighed and shook his head. “Really?”

Sara shrugged as she backed away from him. “All’s fair in love and war.”

She didn’t notice that she was in the middle of a hallway now. Suddenly, her vest lit up too as Iris whooped victoriously. Sara sighed and shook her head, making her way back over to him. Leonard could barely hold back his smile.

“So your plan worked out well,” he told her as they proceeded towards the exit to meet up with the rest of their friends who’d been taken out.

Sara rolled her eyes and nudged him. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!


	19. "I'm pregnant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theballetslippertheblackhoodie asked: Captain Canary + " I'm pregnant ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I updated this fic. Writing wasn't easy at the end of last year, and I'm trying to get back to it now after everything that happened to me. Hopefully I can kick this series back into gear again.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words hung heavily in the air between Sara and the young woman who’d just said them. Leonard was looking between the two of them, his eyes drifting down to Sara’s belly for a moment. She threw a look at him while she still tried to wrap her head around the news. Sure, she and Leonard were having sex, but they weren’t actively planning for kids. Now Sara was hearing that this girl was her daughter, or going to be her daughter after her choice of words had let that slip.

“Given my birthday is in less than eight months, yeah,” the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Surprise?”

“And you know what year you’re in?” Leonard asked. “You were born in 2019?”

She nodded.

“Why are you telling us this?” Sara asked her. “Our friends met their future daughter and she never said anything to them about when exactly she was coming along.”

The woman winced. “I’m just really bad at keeping too many secrets from the people I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write a full length fic of CC's daughter. Maybe I should set that as a summer goal.
> 
> Kudos and comments never hurt me


	20. "Were you ever planning on telling me about this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> firesoulstuff said: Captain Canary: "Were you ever planning on telling me about this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to go with this at first, but a conversation with @locitarose gave me a really good idea that I've wanted to pick up for a while.

“Were you ever planning on telling me about this?”

“Come right in, Assassin,” Leonard deadpanned as he closed the door behind him. “Make yourself at home.”

Sara was sitting on his bed, holding up a photograph. He knew he should have put it away when he went to go talk to Mick. It probably shouldn’t have been taken from Rip’s office in the first place, but Leonard figured that he had a right. After all, he was in it.

“I’m not messing around, Leonard,” she said, sliding off his bed. “What the hell is this?”

Leonard glanced at the photo again, even though he’d already stared at it hundreds of times. “Well, it’s us and-”

“Yeah, I can see it’s us,” she cut him off. “But...where did you find this?”

“Rip’s study,” he admitted. “I might have been casing for anything of value yesterday. I didn’t finish though once I found this.”

He tapped the photo in her hand, right on his face. “I was going to tell you about this today, but you beat me to it.”

Sara wrinkled her nose. “How come Rip has this?”

“I don’t know. I would have thought he might have done his research on all of our lives before recruiting us, but I think I would have found something else about me and you besides this.”

“So you don’t know why he has it,” Sara sighed. “Do you think he’s noticed yet that it’s gone?”

“Well, he hasn’t spoken to me about it yet,” Leonard said. “So I’d wager he doesn't know.”

“We probably ought to make a copy of this and then get it back to his study,” Sara told him, flipping the picture over to see the date on the back. “So, this is us a few years into the future, huh?”

Leonard nodded. “Not the future I would have ever expected.”

“Me neither,” Sara agreed. “But we look happy.”

He couldn’t deny that. Both of them looked genuinely, truly happy. Sara’s head was on his shoulder. The Leonard in the photo looked like he was about ready to start laughing. When he’d first seen it, he hadn’t even been sure it was real because of everything. He still was struggling to process it all, but he could look at it a little longer now.

“Who’s the kid though?” Sara asked, pointing to the toddler between the two of them. She had dark curls pulled into a messy ponytail and a smattering of freckles across her nose. “Is she our-”

“I don’t know,” Leonard shook his head. One crazy thing from the future at a time for him to wrap his head around. “But I think we need to talk to Rip about this, and why he had a picture of us hidden in the study.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, glancing down at the photo again. “I don’t care about the rules of time travel. I need answers. We both do.”

Leonard nodded. “I think I have an idea of how we get them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more...
> 
> Kudos and comments are the best!


	21. “Did I love you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crypticbeliever123 asked: Captain Canary - "Did I love you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get back into the swing of writing. I need to get some angst out, so here it is.

“Did I love you?”

Sara’s reaction as soon as the question leaves his lips is instant. Her shoulders fall a little bit. A distant look enters her eyes, as if she’s remembering something. At the corner of her mouth, her lips twitch.

“I think-” she stops and tries again. “We never got that far.”

Since he woke up on this ship, something’s drawn him to her. It’s not the brotherly pull he feels around Mick though. Nor is it the begrudging appreciation he experiences when Ray’s around. No, this is something just as deep, but there’s so many more feelings around it.

The AI said the likelihood of him being to recover all of his memories is minimal, although he gets a few flashes at times. To find out who he is, he’s been asking Sara, Mick, and Ray questions since they apparently knew him the longest. Mick’s answers are usually short and blunt. Ray will ramble for ages. Sara talks most when they play cards.

His name is Leonard Snart. He was born in Central City and has a younger sister named Lisa. For most of his life, he’s been a thief and a criminal, and started calling himself Captain Cold a few years back when he came into possession of a gun that produced a beam of cold. Then he took up an offer to start time traveling and sacrificed himself to save everyone else of their original team. Except for the three on the ship, the others left or died later on.

That was his story, but there’s the details that fill it in that he’s asking questions about. He’s found out he likes marshmallows over whipped cream on cocoa. His favorite color is blue. Most of the scars are from his father. He can’t stand country music. He’s very good at playing cards.

And he’s pretty certain that he was in love with Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Both are appreciated.


	22. "I left him right here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> firesoulstuff asked: Captain Canary + "I left him right here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few ways I could have taken this, but I remembered how John got turned into a rabbit in the comics and ran with the idea.

“I left him right here!” Sara insisted, gesturing to the chair. “Dammit, I’m going to punch him once he’s human again.”

“I won’t even try to stop you,” Leonard said, scanning the room for any sight of a bunny. Unfortunately, there was none to be seen, which made him sigh with disappointment. At least he wasn’t running around as a rabbit right now, given he and Sara had been in her quarters when the wave of magic had shot through the Waverider.

“So we’ve found Zari, Mick, and Gary,” Sara ticked the people who had been turned into animals. “That leaves Charlie, Nate, Ray, and Ava. And John again since he’s being an asshole.”

“Maybe don’t worry about finding him,” Leonard pointed towards the doors, where a bunny had just hopped out of hiding with a cigarette.

Sara stared at the Constantine rabbit. “He drove us up the wall for nothing. Honestly, who needs kids with this lot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are always fun to get!


End file.
